Words
by CeaseFireOne
Summary: FabDragon Oneshot


**Words**

_**FabDragon Oneshot**_

She rushed out the building as quickly as she could. The night outside was uninviting, but that didn't stop her. Tears were swelling up in her eyes, getting just harder and harder to keep in with every single step she took. What she felt was unexplainable. Out of the wooden doors, she crossed the courtyard and ran through the dark stone alleys, not really paying attention to where her feet were leading her.

She ran until, through tears, she saw a door. Without thinking, burst into the door, she scrambled up a long spiral stairway, and through a door. She had to make herself stop, for there was nowhere else she could run. She just slid down the wall and fell to the floor, letting the built up tears finally flow down her face.

When she finally decided to raise her head to look around, she saw this was an abandoned tower of some sort . Maybe it wasn't exactly abandoned or forgotten, but it was empty and looked like it had been like that for long. There she stayed, looking out of the window to the stars shining against the sky's dark mantle.

It was quite some time until she heard a small creak – the door. This made her flinch; this was the last place she expected to see anyone.

"Quinn?" She heard the familiar voice call her name in a half whisper.

"Merlin? Is that you?" This was confirmed as his figure came into view near her.

Merlin looked around. By the looks of his face you could see he hadn't quite been there before either. "How'd you get here?"

As an answer Quinn just shrugged, and Merlin sighed.

"Listen, Quinn…" he started, but she didn't let him go on.

"I'm not coming back with you, Merlin. Well, at least, not now."

"I know Arthur, Quinn. He didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what he meant! What he said is said. And it was quite cruel on his part, quite unfair, especially since he knows I'm not from here. It's about time he learned the power words have. "

To Merlin it was quite obvious there would be no convincing her, especially when he knew she was right. "I'll get something for you to eat then?"

Quinn smiled. She couldn't help appreciate the way Merlin was caring. "Do as you like."

With that he left. Quinn was about to fall asleep when she heard the door creak again. Her head flashed up, trying to make out the figure. "Merlin?" she called. But as the figure came nearer, it was clear it wasn't her friend who had come back. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Why on earth did I tell Merlin to do as he liked?" she muttered to herself.

The figure couldn't help but give a quick, small smile. He was carrying something in his hands, which she guessed was the food Merlin had promised.

"Quinn…" he tried to start.

"I don't want to talk to you now, Arthur." She said, looking to the window to avoid eye contact.

Arthur sat down next to her. "Would you at least take the food?"

Quinn suddenly noticed how hungry she was, so took it. She took small bites. However hungry she may have been, it wasn't the most comfortable situation for eating.

Arthur sighed to himself. "When you're done I'll take you back-"

"Who said I will?" She interrupted angrily. "Pretending things never happen won't change what you said. It might have worked for you till now here in Camelot because you're the little prince everyone's afraid of, but mark my words when I say this time is reaching an end."

For a moment he was quiet. He knew her words were nothing but truth.

"I'm sorry."

"Being sorry won't change what you did." She wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet. "It only takes a word to hurt, but it can take much more than that to heal."

The silence in between them was awkward and tense at the same time.

Arthur turned towards Quinn.

"You're right."

She looked up, slightly surprised. That's the one thing you wouldn't expect him to say.

"What?"

"You're right about everything. And I know you are."

"That isn't enough."

Both knew what that meant. He knew she was right. He was acting in a wrong way. But knowing that wouldn't change everything. He was the one who had to take the step and change himself.

"I know."

"I hope you do."

Arthur was frustrated. It was clear she was hurt. He didn't seem to be doing a good job to change it… and for some reason he just hated it.

"Maybe…" he started, "Maybe my words won't be enough."

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Their faces started getting closer.

When he spoke his voice was in a low whisper. "But I do hope this will be."

Only now Quinn noticed how close their faces were…

And then, finally, their lips met.


End file.
